Different World
by dedeq seokyu
Summary: Dunia terancam virus mematikan, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke shinobi Konoha mencari tau apa penyebab dari virus yang hampir saja membunuh warga desanya. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka? Apa hubungannya para Vampire dan virus tersebut? Akankah mereka berhasil? Bad Summary Naruto The Last x Owari No Seraph Don't like, Don't read..


**Different World**

 **Annyeong...**  
 **Saya membawa lagi cerita crossover Naruto.**  
 **Kali ini dengan chara Owari No Seraph.**  
 **Chara Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Chara ONS punya Takaya Kagami**  
 **Cerita punya Saya.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning! Ooc & Typo**

Telah terjadi sesuatu bencana besar, seluruh dunia mengalami penyebaran virus yang amat berbahaya. Di atas umur 13 tahun, semua manusia akan mati terkena virus tersebut. Desa Konoha yang biasanya aman juga terkena virus mematikan itu, untung saja ada sang Hokage yang melindungi desanya. Karena firasat sang Hokagelah yang selalu tepat.

Sebelum terjadinya bencana ini, sang Hokage sudah menceritakan kepada asistennya kalau dunia akan hancur. Tetapi hanya pada orang yang berumur di atas 13 tahun, maka dari itu mereka semua mempersiapkan keamanan. Sekarang mereka semua sudah aman, termasuk desa-desa lainnya pun saat ini sudah aman.

Hatake Kakashi sang Hokage menyuruh Shinobi pilihannya mencari tau sebab dari terjadinya bencana ini. "Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata. Kalian harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi? Kalian akan melihat di ujung jalan perbatasan hutan, ada sebuah lubang hitam besar. Kalian semua harus periksa lubang besar tersebut, apakah virus yang terjadi ini karena lubang hitam tersebut? Kalian harus bergegas sekarang.!" Perintah lelaki yang selalu menggunakan masker yang menutupi daerah mulutnya.

"Baik.. Hokage-Sama" jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Ketua dari tim ini adalah kau Nara Shikamaru." Tunjuknya kepada lelaki berambut nanas.

"Baik Hokage-Sama." Jawabnya malas.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Shinobi pemalas tapi pintar ini.

"Baiklah minna.. Kita harus cepat bergegas." Kata lelaki bersurai pirang bermata biru bersemangat.

"Ingat Naruto..! Jangan gegabah." Kakashi memperingati.

"Wakkatta.. Wakkatta.." katanya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan lumayan jauh, memakan waktu empat jam untuk sampai di perbatasan tersebut.

"Hinata-Chan cepat..!" ajak gadis bersurai merah muda.

Gadis lavender yang di panggil Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah teman-temannya. Gadis itu sempat berfikir, kenapa dia di tugaskan untuk mencari tau sebab dari virus? Padahal sang ayah dan adiknya memerlukan perlindungannya. Tanpa terasa gadis bersurai indigo tersebut menabrak sesuatu, karena keasyikan dengan dunianya. Mata bulannya menatap sendu yang di tabraknya.

"Dasar lemah." Suara baritone tersebut mencela.

"G-gomen." Katanya takut. Benar, gadis itu takut akan sosok yang di tabraknya. Lelaki yang pernah menjadi missing nin, demi untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya.  
Lelaki bersurai raven bermata kelam hanya menatap tajam kearah gadis yang menabraknya..

"Jadi ini lubang besarnya." Kata lelaki berambut nanas, Shikamaru.

"Yosh.. Kita masuk sekarang." Lelaki bersurai pirang melangkah masuk ke dalam lubang besar tersebut.

"Tunggu Naruto.. Jangan gegabah." Perintah Shikamaru, tetapi terlambat karena Naruto sudah masuk kedalam lubang besar itu. "Mendokusai." Katany malas.

"Naruto no baka. Akan ku beri dia pelajaran." Kata gadis merah muda itu mengikuti Naruto.

"Tunggu Sakura." Shikamaru juga terpaksa masuk untuk mengejar mereka berdua.

Tinggalah lelaki bersurai raven dan gadis bernama Hinata.

"Apa kau akan berdiam disitu?" tanya lelaki itu datar saat ingin mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Hinata hanya menggeleng kepala, dia masih merasa takut akan tatapan tajam lelaki tersebut. Lelaki raven itu mendengus kesal, kemudian menyusul ketiga temannya. Tinggalah Hinata sendirian di situ, ingin rasanya dia menangis. Kenapa lelaki itu sepertinya membenci dirinya? Dengan langkah berat Hinata menyusul mereka.

.

.

Hinata masih saja terus berfikir, perihal sikap dingin lelaki raven kepadanya. Mata bulannya menatap sekitaran daerah yang menurutnya asing. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa semuanya hancur? Bangunan runtuh, sepertinya tempat ini pernah mengalami gempa terbesar. Mata bulannya masih menyusuri daerah tersebut, gadis itu juga tidak melihat sosok teman-teman satu timnya. Sekali lagi, ingin rasanya Hinata menangis.

"Hati-hati!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Belum sempat Hinata berbalik, ada seekor monster besar menyerangnya. Untung saja Hinata bisa menghindar, kemudian mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu jurus _Juho Shosiken_. Jurus yang mengeluarkan aliran cakra berbentuk kepala singa, dengan cepat Hinata melumpuhkan monster tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" teriak seseorang dari jauh.

Hinata berbalik, di tatapnya seseorang yang menggunakan seragam seperti tentara. Dia seperti membawa sebuah senapan, sepertinya lelaki itu ingin membunuh monster tadi.

"G-gomen,, a-ano.. A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, Shinobi dari desa Konoha." Jelasnya gugup.

"Konoha? Shinobi?" ingin sekali lelaki bersurai putih itu tertawa. "Dimana itu?" terus menahan tawanya.

"I-itu..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat ada satu monster lagi, ingin menyerang lelaki bersurai putih tersebut. "Awaaassss!" teriak Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat menarik pergelangan lelaki itu, lelaki itupun dengan cepat mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah monster itu. _'duuuuaaarrrr'_ monster itu hancur seketika.

Saat ingin berbalik, keseimbangan mereka tidak terkendali. Hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh, posisi Hinata di atas tubuh lelaki itu.  
"Daijobu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Hinata tersentak, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "G-gomen..". Saat ingin berdiri, sekali lagi Hinata terjatuh. Kali ini lelaki itu yang menariknya "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Hiragi Shinya"

"N-nani?" tanyanya bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah tersenyum.

"Hiragi Shinya, itu namaku." Katanya kemudian berdiri. Lelaki itu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Hinata, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman manisnya. Hinata terpesona dengan senyuman lelaki tersebut, rona merah sudah menjalar di wajahnya. Dengan cepat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkan lelaki itu akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas.

Sedari tadi lelaki bernama Shinya itu menahan tawanya, saat melihat tingkah polos Hinata. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Hinata-Chan." Katanya lagi-lagi tersenyum manis.

Sekali lagi Hinata di buat kaget oleh lelaki tersebut, dan tak lupa rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku Hinata, disini sangat berbahaya." Tawarnya.

"A-ano.. Hiragi-San, s-saat ini a-aku ingin mencari teman-temanku." Ucapnya gugup.

"Kita akan mencarinya bersama." Katanya kemudian menarik pelan tangan Hinata. _'Kau benar-benar kawaii Hinata'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Naruto!" teriak gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" kata lelaki bernama Naruto protes. "Ini juga salah mu Sakura, seharusnya kau mengajaknya. Bukan meninggalkannya..." katanya tak mau kalah.

"Kau... Shannn.."

"Berhenti Sakura..!" lelaki berambut nanas memberi perintah.

"Hohoho... Ferid-Kun,, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Lelaki yang mempunyai rambut hitam dan ada sedikit merahnya tersenyum licik.

"Siapa kalian?" lelaki bersurai raven mulai menarik pedangnya.

"Apa mereka ternak juga?" kata lelaki bernama Ferid meremehkan.

"Kuso...!" lelaki itu tidak bisa tinggal diam..

"Hentikan Sasuke!" perintah lelaki berambut nanas menghentikan langkah Sasuke untuk menyerang dua orang itu.

"Hahahaha.. Mereka sangat menarik." Kata Ferid lagi-lagi tersenyum remeh.

"Shannaro...!" dengan cepat dua lelaki itu menghindar.

"Para manusia memang benar-benar tidak berguna." Kata lelaki berambut hitam merah.

"Sebenernya siapa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Vampire...! Serang mereka!" lagi-lagi ada yang datang. Kali ini mereka menggunakan seragam hitam dan sepertinya membawa senjata.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru menatap malas kepada orang-orang yang baru datang itu.

"Siapa lagi mereka?" tanya Sakura. Geram "Tadi mereka menyebut apa? Vampire? Mana?" Sakura benar-benar bingung.

"Kita pergi dari sini, kita harus mencari Hinata." Instruksi Shikamaru.

Mereka menuruti perintah Shikamaru, "Baik.." jawab mereka kompak.

.

.

Hinata terus mengikuti lelaki bernama Shinya dari belakang, sepertinya lelaki di depannya ini tidak berbahaya. "Hmmm... A-ano.. H-hiragi-San,, k-kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ketempat yang lebih aman." katanya tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Yosh.. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Mereka berdua berhenti di depan gerbang besar, dengan sendirinya gerbang itu terbuka.

Hinata sempat ternganga, karena di Konoha tidak ada yang seperti ini. Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya, dimana mereka berada? Dan juga, kenapa kota disini hancur? Gadis itu berkecamuk dengan pikirannya.

Gadis yang menggunakan pakaian kimono tanpa lengan dan di pinggangnya memakai obi, juga menggunakan celana pendek dan memakai stocking sampai paha. Bagi Shinya gadis itu sangat menarik dan juga cantik, apalagi saat dia melawan monster tadi. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan gadis tersebut. "Oh iya Hinata, kalo boleh tau.. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Shinya sedikit penasaran.

"N-nani?" tanya Hinata sedikit gagap, jujur saja Hinata sangat gugup.

"Apa kau selalu gagap seperti itu Hinata?" tanyanya lagi. Bagi Shinya, gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

"Hmm... A-ano.. E-etto.." Kenapa tambah gagap seperti ini? Pikir Hinata. "A-aku a-akan seperti ini, k-kalau b-belum kenal."

"Hahahahahaha.. Kau benar-benar menarik Hinata." Lelaki itu berbalik dan tertawa melihat Hinata yang menatapnya polos.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, Shinya tertegun saat melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik, pikirnya. "Kau sangat cantik Hinata, saat tersenyum seperti itu." lagi-lagi Hinata tertegun, saat lelaki itu memujinya. Kemudian Hinata menunduk, rona merah lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Hoii.. Shinya..!" teriak seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Guren.." katanya kemudian menarik lengan Hinata.

"Hooiii.. Tunggu!" katanya masih berteriak.

"Cepat Hinata..!" katanya sedikit membentak, Hinata bingung siapa lelaki itu? Dan kenapa lelaki ini jadi membentaknya? Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"hmmm a-ano.."

"Nanti saja.. Nanti akan aku jelaskan." baru saja gadis itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi lelaki tersebut sudah memotong perkataannya.

.

.

"Yuu-Chan.. Apa kau merasa baikkan?" kata lelaki bersurai pirang, matanya berwarna merah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mika." Kata lelaki bersurai gelap bernama Yuu.

"Yuu-San sepertinya kita harus istirahat.." gadis bersurai ungu, menatap khawatir kepada Yuu.

"Benar kata Shinoa, Yuu." lagi-lagi ada seorang gadis bersurai kuning memberi saran.

"Baiklah.." katanya pasrah mengikuti saran teman-temannya.

"Yuu-Kun.. Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya lelaki bersurai coklat.

"Aku harus membawa kembali Guren dan adiknya Kimizuki." Yuu terus saja memikirkan orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Guren... Dia sudah di rasuki iblis pedangnya." Jelas Shinoa kepada teman-temannya.

Semuanya menatap Shinoa penasaran, ada sedikit raut sedih di wajah cantiknya. Yuu yang melihat itu, langsung saja mendekati gadis itu.

"Kita akan membebaskannya." Kata Yuu yakin, lalu mengusap puncak kepala gadis bersurai ungu tersebut.

Shinoa dan lainnya tersenyum legah...

 _'Guren... Aku akan membawamu kembali.'_

 **Tbc**

 **Kalo banyak yang baca,, baru aku lanjutin..**

 **maaf cuma butuh dukungan..**


End file.
